Decisions, Decisions
by SadiResentai
Summary: It shouldn't have been so hard. She liked him. A lot. She didn't expect it at all. But there was only one problem. His other friend, another girl, wanted him too. And for possibly shady reasons. She knew he liked her too. It didn't help when there was another girl throwing herself at him. Also Humor. M for a lot of swearing, possibly other things. Low M. Enjoy! Read and Review!


_Okay Here is my second story! I might not update it much, unless I get reviews. It has nothing to do with Call of Duty like my other one...So read and review! Even if you're a guest! Enjoy:)_

* * *

Lacy Pomeroy stood on her back patio, leaning against the railing as strands from her messy chignon blew in her face. She pushed a few dirty blonde strands away from her face, and looked over into the next yard. A scene was unfolding over the neatly clipped hedge that helped seperate her yard from the one next one. On the cherrywood patio in the neighboring yard, a girl around Lacy's age was yelling at a guy who looked to be maybe two years older than Lacy. The girl was Miriana Smith. Miriana had a tan, glowing complexion, and her eyes were a piercing blue color, almost icy. Currently, she had her hands on her hips and her dark chocolate colored hair was in a fishtail that reached down to almost her waist. Lacy couldn't recognize the guy though, who had brown hair and a summer tan. The unknown guy had on Levi jeans and a black tshirt. Lacy couldn't see his eyes since they were covered by dark aviators. Miriana on the other hand, had on a loose flowing cropped top, along with red chino shorts and purple Prada wedges. Lacy recognized the wedges since she had seen them earlier that day in a Vogue magazine. After a few minutes, the guy left and Miriana threw her hands up in the air, clearly mad at something.

Lacy decided then was a good time to go jog, which she had been on her way to do earlier, but she had went back to her patio to check the hot tub's chlorine level. She had on her black yoga pants and a light gray, racerback tanktop. She went through her house, stretching somewhat in the process, before grabbing her Ipod touch and walking out the door. She walked to the sidewalk, and looked back just in time to see the guy from Miriana's patio coming through the white door with stained glass that opened to the Smith's expensive house. He walked down the elaborate stairway and to the sidewalk, before turning to walk in Lacy's direction. She put her earphones in and turned the music up, before jogging away.

Lacy had been jogging for an hour or so, and was at the edge of town. She passed a coffee shop-which sold little cakes in the shape of various flowers-as the sun began to set, and as she went around a corner, bright headlights glared at her and blinded her. With her skill level and coordination, she ended up hitting a streetlight and falling to the cement sidewalk. The truck drove past, did an illegal U-turn, and then pulled up alongside the sidewalk she was sprawled out on. The driver door opened, and a figure walked around the front of the truck.

"Damn. I'm sorry there, didn't mean to blind you and cause well, your fall." She sat up on her elbows and looked at the figure, which was a guy, looking down at her. He held his hand out and she took it, feeling him pull her up into a standing position.

"Oh it's fine, I've done it once already." She felt stupid for saying that. It sounded like she just ran into streetlights on a daily basis. The guy laughed either way.

"Hah, alright. What were you doing jogging out here? You're on like the borderline between town and the open countryside. Well, if you want to call huge mansions and fancy golf courses 'open countryside.' Honestly, don't they realize that the further they move out, the more neighbors they'll end up having? It's just expanding this town far out." Then after standing there silent for a second, he continued to talk. "Okay so I doubt you care what I think of this town, so how about my name instead? I'm Jase Remington. Who are you?"

"I'm Lacy Pomeroy. It's okay, I think the same thing. My mother claims that the people who live in those mansions are braving the wilderness, where animals could attack them." She laughed at her wittiness.

"Really? My mom doesn't like the golf courses out there, since she thinks bears are going to come out and attack the golfers." She laughed along with him, and thought everything was going great until a car passed by them and the headlights lit up his features. Then it hit her. The brown hair, the black tshirt, the jeans; he was the guy from Miriana's patio.

"You were at the Smith's today!" He looked confused at first, then he must've remembered.

"Yeah, and you're the girl who was standing in the yard next to Miri's, and the girl who jogged ahead of me on the sidewalk." She got wide-eyed, and curious. So he called Miriana "Miri"?

"Y-Yes I am, I guess. You saw me?"

"You seemed interested and engulfed in my conversation with Miri."

"Sorry...She just seemed mad or something and you were just standing there."

"Oh, yeah she was pretty damn mad."

"Can I ask why? Oh god that sounds nosy. You don't ha-" He interrupted her.

"No it's totally okay. But how about we have this conversation in my truck maybe, instead of a dark abandoned sidewalk?" She nodded. He opened the door for her, and helped her into the truck. He came around the other side and got in the driver side. Lacy watched as he turned the truck on and shifted it into drive. The radio continued off where it must've been, and slow country came out of the speakers. Lacy looked around the interior of the truck, and she found many things, such as; a few empty Grizzly cans rolling in the floorboards by her feet, a lighter near the windshield, aviators next to the lighter, which had been the same ones he had worn earlier, and next to her in the seat was a re-closable can of red Monster. Above the driver side window were a few photos that had been tucked into the trim above the door, or tacked up there. She couldn't really tell what they were of, but she thought she saw people in every photograph. They pulled away from the sidewalk and started their drive back to Lacy's house.

"Okay, so I had went over earlier, and we had been hanging out. Now Miri must think there's something there, when really, well...I don't think there is. But anyways, she came on to me while we were sitting on her couch. I pushed her off and went out to stand on her patio and just get away from that. It was so damn uncomfortable in there. She came out, and immediately she started to bitch at me. She told me I was being a tease, and that I had led her along, etc...Well I wasn't or hadn't? She had been going out with my friend Shane, and when he cheated on her, she came to me. We didn't do anything the first few weeks. She just asked me about Shane and all this grieving type of stuff. I answered her questions and then her and I just started meeting up with each other to hang out and be friends. Miri got close to me, and I thought she was just being a close friend, which I guess she wasn't. Now I like Miri, I guess, but I'm not going out with her if she's just using me, which seems like something she could easily do." Lacy analyzed all of the information in her head.

"So you want to be with Miri, possibly, and she for sure wants to be with you, but you want to know if she's just using you to get back at Shane, or if she really wants to be with you and go out?" Jase nodded.

"Yeah."

"What did Shane do exactly?"

"Oh Miri apparently walked into his house one day and ended up finding them screwing around in his kitchen. There was flour everywhere, the girl's hair was messy as hell, her shorts her unbuttoned, and her shirt was off one shoulder. The girl had been sitting on the kitchen island, and Shane had been standing infront of her shirtless, with his hands all over the girl. Miri just threw a glass of uh, I think vodka, at the wall, and then left. Later she called me and told me all about it. That's pretty bad. But that's not the only thing. A few days after that, Shane somehow got into Miri's head and told her to come back to him, which she did. They stayed together for about a week or so, and everything was just like it used to be, until she found him in the girls locker room with some tenth grade girl who had basically no clothes on except some Spandex and a sports bra. They were up against a locker, and this time Miri just backed out of that locker room, and ran to call me. I ended up punching Shane for being so fucking stupid, but I doubt he cared. He's been trying to get back with Miri, but she hasn't responded to him."

"Gosh. I don't know. I doubt she'd go back to him after that."

"Yeah, I doubt that either. But she just ends up thinking that he won't do it ever again. I should just date her. She's the type of girl I could easily like." He stopped talking, then glanced at her. "Sorry. I guess talking about my problems isn't something smart to do. So you're Lacy? I've seen you around before. Not much though." She nodded, and smiled.

"It's fine. And yeah, that's me? I haven't seen you really, except for today at Miriana's." Jase chuckled.

"Okay, so here we are. Your house?" He pulled up infront of Lacy's house, and shut the engine off. They both sat there though.

"So, see you around then."

"Yeah...Later Andrew." She got out of his truck and closed the door. He started the engine and then drove off. Her mother was waiting by the door.

"Who was that?"

"Jase Remington?"

"He's twenty-one Lacy. You knew that didn't you?" Lacy's head was reeling. He was TWENTY-ONE and he never decided to mention that maybe!?

"Yeah I knew that. He just gave me a ride home. Everything's fine." Her mother shook her head and walked into their kitchen. Lacy went upstairs to change. She put on some black sweatpants, a light-gray tanktop, and then a fitted navy blue hoodie. She sprawled herself out like a cat on her black and white comforter and took her phone out. She unlocked her phone and scrolled down to her friend, Camille's, number. Camille answered on the second ring.

"Hey Lace!"

"Hey Cami. What are you up to?"

"Oh just painting my nails, watching a boring movie. You?"

"Oh just got done jogging."

"It's dark out Lacy!"

"I got a ride home."

"From who?" Lacy bit her lip. She didn't know if she should tell Camille about Jase. Camille might freak out just like Ms. Pomeroy had done.

"Jase Remington. But it's not a big deal Cami." She heard a girlish scream come from the other end.

"Lacy Pomeroy! He is twenty-one! TWENTY-ONE! Do you hear me!?"

"Yes! Alright? I heard the same thing from my mom! Now shut it! I know he's twenty-one, and it was just a ride home!"

"Yeah, just a ride home. Until you come home one night forgetting your name with a brand-new tramp stamp you don't remember getting!" Lacy rolled her eyes to herself.

"It was a one time thing! So how was your date with uh..." Her mind was blank on who Camille had just been on a date with. It was some guy who tried to look like a nerd but still seem cool. So he ended up as a mix between sweater vests and nerd glasses, but with a swirl of hair gel and cigarettes. Lacy thought he was an idiot, but Camille thought he was a complete badboy. Which was the polar opposite of what he was.

"Roy Johanson. It was terrible! He was trying to get away from having dinner with his conformed parents, but they made him suffer through a long, mainstream dinner which involved pork, mashed potatoes, and gravy!"

"Oh no! The horror!" Lacy exclaimed mockingly.

"That's not even the worst part!"

"What! Say it ain't so!?"

"Mhm...They made him recite poetry for them that was about like patience and kindness, blah, blah, blah. After the whole dinner fiasco, he apologized and we kissed in his van."

"His van?"

"Yes! He has this awesome black minivan. It's like trying to be different from stereotypical teenagers who drive convertibles and trucks." Lacy interrupted.

"Uhh...Camille? You drive a yellow convertible, and your father drives a Toyota Tundra."

"Shh! I'm not done. He is driving safely, and he can carry more than like two people, yet it's black and non-conformity."

"Are you getting these words from him? Like conformity, mainstream, and stereotypical? You never say those words."

"Lacy, you're not being any sort of help. And I really like Roy. He's perfect. Way better than Chason." Lacy remembered Chason. Nothing was wrong with him. He was actually 'perfect' for Camille. He played guitar, he was actually hot, and he never once yelled at Camille or acted like a complete douche or a fake. Which was what Roy was. Lacy knew what Roy really was. He was just a guy who thought that if he acted like a fake hipster/geek, then girls would want him. Which was someone true, seeing he had Camille wrapped around his finger. Lacy saw Chason from time to time, and he was single as far as she could tell. He had only asked her once or twice about Camille, and it wasn't the typical 'how's Camille holding up?' bullshit. He just asked once if Camille was seeing someone, and the other was if Camille had seen his black hoodie. Camille still had it in the back of her closet, and for what reason Lacy didn't know.

"Camille, don't say that. That's a complete lie. Chason was great."

"Then why don't you just sleep with him!?"

"Camille that's childish. You heard what you just said right?"

"Sorry. I'm not really paying attention to our conversation. I'm sending Roy an email."

"Why an email? He has a phone." She heard Camillle sigh dramatically on the other end of the line.

"Lacy! Emails are older and more unique. Texts are soo over-used."

"I have to go now Cami."

"What? Why?"

"You're to over-used too. Not in a bad way. If you know what I mean. Not like over-USED, used. But, nevermind. Later."

"Uh huh. I thought so. Later player"

"No. Just. Ugh no." She ended the call and let her phone lock itself. Lacy decided to take a shower, so she went and got new clothes, which consisted of black yoga shorts and a dark blue racerback tanktop, and then went to the bathroom. After her shower, she sat on her bed again, and turned the radio on. "Shit!" She said to herself. Lacy remembered she had homework to do. She went to her backpack and dug around for a pencil, and then looked for her sociology book. Lacy opened it up, and did her assignment. After she finished, she checked the clock. It was twelve o'six. It was a Thursday night, and she had school the next day. So she put her stuff down, and turned the light off, before setting her alarm clock and putting her phone on it's charger. She went to sleep.

The next day, Lacy got up, washed her hair and face, and then went to find clothes. She settled on tan flat heeled sandals that had blue on the foot part, and little turquiose and white beads on the straps for shoes, white chino shorts for bottoms, and then a vibrant blue shirt that had sleeves to just above her elbows, a vneck, and the shirt was fitted. She found her favorite necklace, which was a black and silver leaf hanging on a black somewhat thick string. Once she dried her hair, Lacy decided to put it in a conchshell braid, which basically wrapped around like a shell, on the back of her head. It took up most of her time, so she had five minutes to do her makeup and get breakfast. For makeup, she put on a thin cat eye with her black eyeliner, curled her eyelashes, and then put some peach eOS balm on her lips. She grabbed her backpack and rushed downstairs to grab a smores poptart, and then head out the door. Lacy got in her car, which was a black Camaro she had gotten for her birthday from her dad. Her parents were divorced, and since he was such a high-up partner in a law firm, her father always gave her expensive, unnecessary gifts to make up for the fact that he missed almost every family gathering. Especially her birthdays. Lacy turned the key, but the engine wouldn't turn over.

"Damn it!" She pounded her fists on the wheel, and then pulled out her phone calmly. The other end picked up. "Camille! Where are you? I need a ride!"

"Sorry doll, I'm with Roy. We're sitting in his van smoking some cigs!"

"Camille! You HATE cigarettes. You can't stand them since they make you smell awful!"

"Shh! I have to go. Lates!" Camille hung up.

"Bitch..." She got out, and started to just walk down the sidewalk instead. School started in fifteen minutes, and it took about twenty to get to school walking from her house. She would've just been five minutes later, except then her backpack fell out of her hand and all of her stuff scattered on the sidewalk. "Can this day get any freaking worse!" Her pencils and pens were rolling around, while her makeup was either open, or rolling also. The sound of a truck stopping didn't divert her attention, until a shadow was over her. The figure bent down and helped her pick up her stuff. "Thanks."

"No problem Lacy yeah?" She looked at the figure. It was Jase.

"O-oh! He-hey there!" She was stuttering, and she wanted to crawl into a hole. He chuckled.

"Heading to school?" She nodded.

"You always late to school?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm just guessing, since you seem tense." She got up and ran a hand over her hair.

"Yes alright? My car won't start, so I have to walk. So I'm going to be like ten minutes late if I keep talking."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Well I don't want to be a burden...You probably have somewhere to go."

"I'm heading by the school anyways. My job's near there."

"If you want." He smirked.

"Get in then." She walked to his truck, and got in. He got in the other side, and put it in drive. As he drove down the street, he glanced at her.

"You look different without a pole in your face and workout clothes." She laughed sarcastically.

"Oh very funny."

"You look good." He didn't say anything else, and she looked over at him. Today he was wearing dark denim jeans, and a gray tshirt with the Fox logo across the chest. His hair looked slightly messy, like he didn't comb it this morning.

"Where do you even work?" She questioned, wanting to end the silence in the truck. He glanced at her again.

"I work at this uh supply store. For the people who own livestock and random animals. Cows, horses, peacocks, llamas."

"People own peacocks and llamas around here?"

"Among other things. But yeah. I just help customers and carry bags of food and well just supplies to places around the store."

"I'm surprised you work."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It wasn't suppose to sound like that. I mean most err young adults and teenagers don't work. They have their parent's money. I don't work though, yet I'd like to. My mother doesn't think I should stoop that low if I have the riches already. Why ruin fragile soft hands with rough work for middle-class people?" Jase laughed, and then the school came into view. "Uh so, thanks for the ride Jase."

"If you need a ride just head to the supply store. It should be easy to find. It's just a block away."

"Thanks! Really thanks a lot!" She opened the truck door. He smirked at her.

"Have fun at school nerd."

"Whatever. Have fun with your job, tightass."

"Woah...You better run Lacy, class starts in four minutes."

"Shit!" She closed the door and dashed to the school entrance. Miriana was standing there with her friends, and Lacy could feel Miriana's eyes burning into her. Lacy wondered why, until it hit her. Miriana must've watched the whole exchange with Jase in his truck. Miriana's eyes were on her still, as Lacy walked up the steps to go through the school doors, and as she started whispereing to her friends. Lacy ignored them, and fast-walked to her locker, grabbed her binder and pencil bag, and then went to her first class, which was sociology. The teacher, Ms. Burgandy, addressed the class.

"Alright students, take out your textbook and turn to the page I had you do your assignment on." Lacy glanced down at her things. Her textbook was no where to be seen. She had left it at home. She remembered now. Ms. Burgandy looked her in the eye. "Miss Pomeroy, take out your textbook."

"I don't have it Miss Burgandy."

"And why not?"

"I left it at home. I have the assignment complete though."

"No textbook, no points. Zero." She looked at her teacher in disbelief.

"But Miss Burgandy! I have the assignment done! I know what the questions are and everything." Her teacher repeated herself.

"No textbook, no points. ZERO." Ms. Burgandy continued on with her lecture, and the rest of the day went downhill for Lacy. She got three Cs on tests she took, and her lunchtray dropped on the floor so she only had water for lunch. Once the last bell rang, she just grabbed her backpack, made sure it was zipped shut, and then headed for the exit. Miriana and her group of friends stopped Lacy though.

"You. What's your name?"

"Lacy. Why?"

"You know that guy you were talking to today?"

"Uhm I've talked to a few today. What's his name?"

"Mhm sure...Jase."

"Yeah?"

"I'd stay away from him. He likes to take advantage of girls like you. You wouldn't want that right?"

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. If this is just some jealousy thing, I'd quit worrying. I got a ride to school from him. That's all. What do you think happened? I got a tramp stamp that says 'Jase's girl'? Hah later."

"Oh you wanna be a bitch? I'll show you bitch. Stay the hell away from Jase."

"Okay then Miriana. Whatever you say." Lacy walked away, and heard the three girls talking. Obviously about her, she thought. She walked down the sidewalk, and headed for the animal supply store. She found it easily, and went inside. She looked around at everything, and it was true. They had everything a person would need for almost any animal raised in a town like theirs.

"Hey! You came." She turned and saw Jase walking towards her, carrying a bag of what was probably animal feed over his shoulder. "Here follow me. I just have to put this on the shelf." Lacy followed Jase further into the store until they came to a display for horse feed. He set the feed bag on the display shelf, and then looked at her. "So how was school nerd?"

"Awful. But hey, it's Friday. I can go home, eat a tub of ice cream, and watch a horrible cliche chick flick."

"Really? That bad? What movie?"

"I don't know. Mean Girls maybe?"

"No. Please don't. You can come with me if you want."

"Where?"

'Just a drive? Out into the real countryside maybe? That wasn't meant in a rape situation kind of thing."

"Hah, sure I guess. Just us, or?"

"Just us."

"Alright. Sure! So do we meet somewhere, or do we just what?"

"Well I can pick you up you know? At maybe eight or eight-thirty?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Okay I get off work in like ten minutes, so you can stay, or just go walk home."

"I'll wait."

"Okay. So just look around or whatever."

"Got it. Look around for some...Gator food? Who has a pet alligator?" He chuckled and walked away. Lacy went up the checkout, where a man in his forties or early fifties was standing. He nodded at her.

"You Jase's?"

"Excuse me?"

"You Jase's girl? She shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm not. He's just giving me a ride home."

"Well you seemed like you were. I'm Tom."

"I'm Lacy. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Jase walked by.

"Uncle, don't scare her away. I'm not chasing her down in the truck."

"Sure Jase. Go load up five bags of cow feed. The organic variety."

"Got it."

"So I don't think I've seen you around here Lacy."

"Oh I live up the hill, in one of the houses in Emerald Estates."

"You're a rich girl then?"

"I don't consider myself that. I'm looking to work, but my mother says I shouldn't ruin my hands."

"Well if you want, you can work here. I've only got Jake to help me. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'm a senior in high school."

"You can work part-time afterschool then."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Want the job?"

"Yeah I'll take it! Thanks."

"No problem girl." The ten minutes flew by, and at last Jase came back up to the checkout counter. He looked at Lacy.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tom, for the job! It was nice meeting you."

"You too. See you tomorrow Jase. And Lacy." They left, and got into Jase's truck. He started the engine and they started on their way to her house. Once they got there, he turned to her.

"So how about 8:30?" She nodded.

"That'll work great! See you then I guess!"

"Yeah. Later Lacy." She got out, and walked up to her door. Her mom wasn't home yet, so Lacy took that time to find herself some food and call Camille. As she found some rice to cook, Camille called her first.

"Hey there Lacy bear!"

"I shouldn't even talk to you."

"What? Why not?"

"You hung up on me in my time of need just to smoke with Roy. You and I both know you absolutely hate cigarettes."

"But I absolutely love Roy! I couldn't lecture him on lung cancer and the disgusting smell right then and there! He makes me feel different! Like a whole new person."

"Yeah, because he is making you feel like a person you aren't. You hate minivans, poetry, cigarettes, and sweater vests especially."

"Lacy...Don't even say it."

'It's true. He's still single you know."

"I don't care. I broke up with him, and now I have Roy. So quit talking about him!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, Cami, you and Chason were awesome together. Now you don't even wanna hear his name."

"I know alright? I just want to move on. So tell me miss Pomeroy, how you got to school on time today?"

"I got a ride."

"From Jase Remington?"

"Mhm."

"Lace! He's trouble!"

"How?"

"He's twenty-one, and you're seventeen. You're a minor. He drives around in that truck and chews tobacco I heard. And he's like a man-whore." Lacy didn't mention the whole thing going on later that night, and instead changed the subject.

"Whatever Camille. And you should've seen when I got to school Miriana Smith watched me while I got out of Jase's car, and then after school, she told me to stay away from him. She was freaking jealous of me."

"Haha, score for you Lacy. He is hot though I guess...I heard he's got a rocking six-pack."

"Well I wouldn't know. But alright. So you think he's hot?"

"Shut up Lacy, you do too. Oh I gotta go doll! Roy's here! We're going to go 'study'! Wink face..."

"Didn't care to know that. Bye Cami."

"Bubbye Lace!" Lacy ended the call and drained the excess water from her rice. Lacy spent the next couple of hours doing her yoga, doing homework, and then when seven-thirty came around she decided to get ready. She took a shower, and afterwards looked for new clothes to wear. She decided on a simple strapless white dress, which was just above her knees and was fitted at the neckline, along with a thin black belt. As for her shoes, she picked out simple black flipflops. Once her hair was dried, Lacy decided to just put it in a loose chignon, after curling a few strands of it. Lacy checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked pretty good. Not too organized and perfect, but not a complete mess either. She checked her clock, and saw it was eight o'clock. She was contemplating what to do when she heard a loud truck engine. She looked out of a window and saw Jase's truck parked by her driveway. She grabbed her phone and went outside. He was standing, leaning on the side of his truck.

"I thought you said eight-thirty?"

"I had stuff going on so I decided now." He opened the door for her and she got in. He went around the other side, got in, then pulled away from the sidewalk.

"Like what?"

"Miri was at my house. She was trying to apologize for freaking the hell out on me yesterday."

"Oh..." Lacy's mouth formed an O, and he glanced at her.

"Yeah and she tried again! I don't know. Maybe I should just go out with her so this shit stops."

"Well...I'm curious why she throws herself at you, and doesn't just ask you normally."

"That's what I'm wondering. Shane tried talking to me last night at this one party. He was saying he wanted Miriana back and I told him not to ask me, and he has to quit fucking around with other girls if he wanted Miri back. I don't know really. Miri doesn't want him back at all, and she doesn't want to get hurt if she finds him with some girl again." He quit talking, and chuckled to himself. "I'm gonna shut up about this. By the way, you look great."

"Thanks. It's fine if you wanna talk. It seems like it's constantly on your mind."

"No I'm not."

"Hey by the way, is Miriana the jealous type?"

"No I don't think so. Why?"

"Well before school today, when you dropped me off, she was watching the entire thing. And then watched me go into the school. Then after school she told me to stay away from you and that you take advantage of girls like she told me that if I wanted bitch, she'd give me bitch, and to stay the hell away from you."

"That doesn't sound like something Miriana would do."

"Okay sorry, I didn't want to just rant about your friend."

"It's fine, that just doesn't sound like Miri."

"No really, sorry. I didn't want to make it seem like she's a bad person. But I'm telling the truth. Do I look like some one who would lie?"

"Not really."

"See? So what exactly are we doing?" He turned his head to smile at her.

"Just going for a drive? Like I said? Oh here." He flipped the driver's side visor down and slid a CD holder off it, before handing it to her. "Find a CD if you want." She looked at all of the CDs, and finally found one she thought would be good. Lacy handed it to him, and Jase slid it into the stereo. Music started to play, and he smirked at her.

"You wanted Luke Bryan?"

"You know who it is?"

"Yeah? Lacy it's my CD why wouldn't I?"

"Oh. I've never heard of him."

"What do you listen to? I'm guessing classical music at social events, and then any new shit that's on the pop station?" Her cheeks turned slightly red. "I was right?"

"Jase, that's just what everyone else listens to. I'm just fitting in."

"Lacy, you're listening to music just to fit in? That's so damn stupid." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm just trying to be normal, unlike some people."

"How am I not normal? Normal and fitting in are two different things."

"You drive this old rusty truck, you chew tobacco, you hang around high-schoolers, and you don't dress in designer clothes."

"That's a bad thing? I'd rather spend my paycheck on fixing up this rusty truck, buying tobacco once or twice, leaving this town, and then wearing clothes that last through every season. I'm never going to wear those black thick glasses even when I can see perfectly fine, and I'm sure as hell not wearing sweatervests or Armani suits. You seen that Johanson boy? Roy what's his face? He get's drunk on his ass wasted, and he comes to parties wearing the lastest Marc Jacobs and Calvin Klein bullshit, then finds a random girl to screw later behind the garage."

"What? He has a girlfriend."

"Who would date that poser?"

"Camille Rosseur."

"She's an idiot if she's with him."

"I've told her. She doesn't listen."

"Her problem then." The houses and buildings were becoming more scarce, and trees were increasing as they drove on. The country music was coming through the speakers, and Lacy put her feet on the dashboard. Jase didn't seem to care, and instead tap his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the song. There was a Grizzly can laying in the middle of the truck's benchseat, and Jase took it, snapped his wrist a few times while holding it, but then stopped and set it back down. She looked across at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was gonna chew, but no."

"You can? I don't care."

"I'll live. Here we are." He stopped the truck and she looked out. They were next to a shallow looking river, that surprisingly looked more blue then brown. There were a few sandbars, and a small clearing by the river, which was where they were parked now. He turned the key so the engine was off but the radio would stay on, and turned the radio up louder. Jase got out, and Lacy did the same. He walked down to the river and onto a sandbar. Lacy did the same, glad her dress was short. She took her shoes off and stepped into the river water. Being as shallow as it was, the heat from the sun had warmed the water to the very bottom, save for the cool mud. The farthest the water reached was halfway up her calves. She turned her head back to look at Jase, who was watching her intently with a smirk on his face. "Happy?"

"Yes!" She said, laughing. He put a finger up.

"Stay there." He went back to the truck and took the CD out, and put a mix CD in instead, which had random songs from different artists. The next song, which Lacy would soon love, was Damn Baby.

"Who's this by Jase?"

"Florida Georgia Line." She started to move along with the music, and Jase kept on watching her, laughing when she stumbled and almost fell into the water. Lacy walked through the water, and was fascinated by the feeling of the mud between her toes. Her pedicure she had gotten with Camille was probably ruined, but she could care less. Lacy ended up hitting a rock, tripping, and falling down into the water. Her eyes shot wide open, and she sat there in the water, looking shocked. Her complete dress was soaked, and she was cold. The water had been warm on her legs, but once she felt it on her entire body, she was shivering. Jase walked to the very edge of the sandbar and pulled her out. "You okay Lacy?" She nodded, shivering, before looking down at her dress.

"My dress is ruined!" He looked at it too, and then went to his truck. Jase came back with what looked like a hoodie, and handed it to her.

"Here." She walked to the truck and he turned the other way, looking at the river. Lacy took her soaked dress off, and then pulled the hoodie on, which went to just above mid-thigh. All she had on underneath was her white bandeau and boyshorts. She wrapped her arms around herself and went to stand by Jase on the sandbar. The hoodie was dark gray and had the Browning logo on the chest in white camoflauge. "Warm?"

"Mhm." The song changed again, and it turned to a slow song, called Tomorrow. The sun started to set, and Jase glanced at Lacy.

"Ready to head back?"

"Yeah..My mom is going to be home in an hour. I have to take a shower and change." He nodded, and they got in the truck. They both sat there though, listening to the song. She glanced over at him. "Soo.."

"You still cold?"

"A little."

"You can sit by me if you want." She slid over in the seat, and he pulled her closer with his arm around her waist. Then he placed both on the steering wheel. She put her feet on the dashboard again, but this time higher since the stereo was in the way. He put the truck in drive, and she noticed his eyes flicker to her legs every now and then. They drove in silence, except for the music that was playing, and once they reached her house, he put the truck in neutral. "You have fun? Well besides the tripping part?"

"Mhm. It was fun." She glanced up at him, and he turned to look at her. Next thing she knew, his mouth was pressed to hers and he was kissing her. His hands went around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. It ended too soon, and she bit her lip. "Uhm.."

"See you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah. You too." He spoke up again though.

"If you need a ride again, you know to work since it'd be Saturday, I'll probably be driving past here at the same time, maybe earlier."

"Okay! Later Jase."

"Yep." She got out, and he drove away. Then it hit her. Her dress was laying on the seat of his truck, and she was wearing his hoodie. Her mom wasn't home yet, so she hurried inside to shower and change. She'd just have to get the dress back some other time. After her shower was done, Lacy threw on some white sweatpants and a maroon-colored vneck. She looked at the hoodie laying on her bed. Her phone rang before she could think back to what had just happened.

"Hello?"

"Lacy! What did I just see!?"

"What Cami?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure but aren't you with Roy?"

"Roy had to go to some cliche party with his parents involving wine-tasting."

"Alright. See you." Seconds later, she heard the door open and footsteps come up the stairs.

"Lacy Pomeroy! Do you re-Whose hoodie is that? Wait...Oh my gosh! It's Jase's isn't it? You let him take ad-"

"No! Camille! He didn't do anything! Can I explain? Since my night was so great!" Camille sat on Lacy's bed while Lacy sat at her window seat.

"So what happened?"

"So after school, and after Jase got done working, he gave me a ride home. And before I got out of his truck, he asked me if I wanted to go for a ride with him. I said yes, and at eightish, he picked me up. We drove out to the countryside, and then next to a river. I danced around in the water, until I fell..." Camille laughed. "Then my dress was just soaking wet. Jase went to his truck though and pulled out a hoodie. Which explains the one on my bed." Lacy gestured to the hoodie. "Then we left, since my mom would be home soon. He let me sit right next to him on the seat in the truck, and then once we got here, he parked the truck. I glanced up at him, and he looked down at me. All of a sudden, BAM! He was kissing me, with his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then it just ended seconds after that. We said goodbye and then I came inside. I took a shower, changed, and then you called. That's what happened. Camille, Roy's cheating on you."

"What? How does that come up!"

"Jase sees him at parties dressed like any other rich boy, and he hooks up with girls at parties drunk." Camille shook her head, and narrowed her eyes at Lacy.

"So you're just going to believe what this, this FREAK has to say about my boyfriend? Unbelievable." Lacy looked at her best friend in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'freak'? How is he a freak?" Camille threw her hands up in a dramatic motion.

"Damn Lacy, you really are clueless. He's out of place! There is RUST on that junk he drives, he chews nasty tobacco, he wears boring cheap clothes, and he uses girls!" Lacy scoffed.

"Oh like Roy is perfect? He's a fake, he's a poser, he actually uses girls, and you act like he's the best thing ever. For your information Cami, there's tobacco in cigarettes. Read the label."

"You're such a fucking liar Lacy! You're going to believe what some random guy says?"

"I'm not lying Camille. I'm being completely honest. I don't want you getting hurt." Camille got up.

"It's too late for that Lacy. I can't believe you would say these, these lies! And to me? Your best friend? Whatever Lace. Laters. Maybe Roy will be truthful, and not a conformed, mainstream liar like you."

"Oh boo hoo Cami! I'm not lying, and those words are so fucking over-used, that they ARE mainstream!"

"Whatevs. Go to hell!"

"See you there!" Camille stormed out, and Lacy heard the front door slam. Lacy looked around, wanting to release her anger, so she grabbed the nearest perfume bottle and chucked it at the wall. It broke, being it was glass, and little shards of crystal and droplets of perfume fell to the hardwood floor. Lacy didn't know what to do. She wondered why she even told Camille, since it had just wrecked their friendship. "Stop it Lacy. You couldn't let Camille keep seeing that loser like a clueless little girl." She said to herself. Mrs. Pomeroy came home ten minutes later. Lacy heard the sound of her mother's black business heels coming up the stairs.

"Lacy? Honey you here?"

"Yeah mom." Her mother walked in.

"Are you okay? Why does it smell so strong up here."

"I must've sprayed too much perfume. Sorry."

"It's fine. But are you okay? You look mad."

"I'm not mom. It's totally alright."

"Okay then. Look, I'm going to put some dinner in for you, and then I'm going to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"I have someone to meet. Just a client dear. If you want, Camille can come over." Lacy's throat tightened up.

"Great. Have fun."

"You too. Bye!" Her mom walked down the stairs, and a few minutes later, the front door opened then closed. Lacy glanced at the hoodie, surprised her mom didn't notice it. Then she stopped. What if he had been lying to her? She barely knew Jase. Lacy rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mom had a phonebook lying out on the counter. Lacy flipped through the pages, until she saw the name Remington. There was only one in the town. She pulled out her phone and called it. A person picked up.

"Hello?" It sounded like a woman.

"Hi is this Mrs. Remington?"

"It is. Who is this?"

"I'm Lacy Pomeroy. Do you have a son?"

"Yes I do. He's here now. Do you need to talk to him?"

"Yes actually. Is it a bother?"

"Oh no, not at all. Hang on darling." She heard a muffling noise, and then Mrs. Remington. "Jase! There's someone on the phone for you." Seconds later, the muffling stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Did you lie to me?"

"Uh this is who?"

"Lacy?"

"Oh hey. I thought you were Miriana."

"Alright? But did you lie to me?"

"About what?" Lacy took a deep breath.

"Were you telling the truth about Roy Johanson? About how he fakes the whole nerdy badboy look? And gets wasted at parties, along with hooking up with girls?"

"No. Why?"

"Prove it."

"How am I suppose to prove that?"

"You said you see him at parties doing this. I want you to prove it. I just ruined a friendship, now you better be telling the truth." There was a long pause, until Jase spoke up.

"Fine. I'll be at your house in ten minutes."

"What?"

"You wanted me to prove it. So I will. See you in ten." The line went dead, and Lacy locked her phone. What did that mean? 'See you in ten'? She rushed back upstairs, and changed out of her sweatpants and into a pair of gray skinny jeans. She found a different pair of flipflops, which were dark blue, and then sat in her kitchen until she saw his truck drive up. She threw her hair into a messy bun and went out. When she got in his truck, he looked at her. Jase rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey." Lacy could just feel the awkward tension in the air.

"Hey...So where are we going?"

"We're going to a party at Chason's house."

"Chason! He's Camille's ex."

"That makes it even better." They drove off, and in the direction of Chason's house. Lacy had been there a few times, having been a third wheel when Camille had been with Chason. Lacy had had a guy around that time too, but she didn't know where he was these days. He broke up with her a day before her birthday, saying he was leaving for a tour across Europe. She asked him why he was dumping her then, and he said so he could be available for Euro girls. They arrived at Chason's house, and it was obvious a party was going on. Jase and Lacy got out of his truck, and walked up to the main door, which was open. Chason was by the door, and he greeted them.

"Jase! What are you doing here? And Lacy! Haven't seen you in awhile." Jase motioned to her.

"I'm here to show her something. Is Roy here?" Chason nodded.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen with some pink-haired chick. They didn't come here together." Jase led Lacy to the kitchen, and immediately she saw the two. The girl was up against a cupboard, while Roy was up against her, with his hands on her ass. She was running her hands over his shoulders and back, and Lacy rolled her eyes in disgust. Roy didn't wear his usual attire either. Tonight he had on a blue and white polo shirt, and some CK khaki pants. His hair wasn't slicked or spiked with hair gel, and glasses were no where to be seen on him. She shook her head, irritated. Lacy pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Roy and the girl, before sending it to Camille. She went up to Roy and confronted him. He didn't seem to recognize her, but when he did, he stumbled back.

"H-hey Lace."

"Don't pull that shit on me you cheating liar!"

"What are you talking 'bout?" He started to slur, and she was disgusted.

"I hope you know Camille knows about this." He stepped back again, and scoffed drunkenly at her.

"Camille loves m-me. She really does Lacer."

"What the hell? Well she won't anymore!" Lacy walked out with Jase following her. When they got ot the semi-quietness of outside, she checked her phone. She had a new message from Camille. It was long.

To. Lacy: What the hell is this? You really think thats roy? pathetic Lacy. Roy doesnt look like that. He wouldnt do that 2 me either. l8ers. Txt me when you can grow the F up^^!

To. Camille: Oh so you think Im lying still? He's at a party at Chason's house right now. Screw you Cami. Why would you throw our friendship away on something stupid like this?

Once they got in Jase's truck, Lacy put her head in her hands.

"She doesn't fucking believe me."

"That's her problem. She can end up with some sort of disease he'll get from one of these girls."

"Maybe. Shit!"

"What?"

"My mom put dinner in for me!" They drove home slightly over the speed limit, and Lacy sprinted inside of the house to the kitchen. The oven had black smoke coming out of it, and the fire alarm was going off. She got on the counter to turn the alarm off, while Jase turned off the stove and took a pan of food out. Once everything was calm again, Lacy examined the pan. It was coal black inside, and whatever was in it was a crispy chunk of ash. She banged her head on the counter. "Damn it. My mom's going to kill me."

"Hey, I'll buy a new one."

"No it's okay. She'll get over it. I just have to find supper now." Lacy dug around in the fridge, and the freezer, before finding something to make. She set out some tortilla shells, a can of refried beans, taco sauce and already made meat, on the counter. Jase glanced at everything.

"What are you making?"

"Burritos. Well unless you can't stay for dinner."

"I'll stay. So what do we do first?" They stood in her kitchen, after she turned the radio on, mixing together the can of beans, the meat, and some taco sauce, heating the mixture up, and then putting it in tortilla shells, They at last finished folding the shells and setting two on a plate. Lacy set the remaining part of the burrito filling in the fridge. She got out two plates, and forks, before glancing over at Jase.

"Want something to drink?"

"What do you have?" She looked in her fridge.

"Chardonnay, champagne, water, milk, Mountain Dew, and Dr. Pepper."

"Hah! I'll take Mountain Dew." Lacy gave him a can of pop, while she took the same, and they sat at the kitchen island. After eating, they ended up standing on Lacy's back patio, drinking their Mountain Dew. He looked at her seriously. She was shorter than him slightly, so he had to look down. "Listen, about what happened in my truck..."

"It's fine if you didn't mean it." He shook his head.

"No, it's just, I didn't want to do that if you had a guy. And the whole thing with Miriana would have to be straightened out. Besides, we just met. I probably shouldn't have done that anyways."

"Oh..." He looked at his phone.

"Damn. I should probably go. Have to get up for work tomorrow." It was almost eleven and Lacy agreed.

"Yeah I need to go to bed." They walked out to his truck, and she remembered something.

"Wait! I have your sweatshirt." He smirked.

"Keep it. Night Lacy."

"Good night Jase." He got in his truck, before driving away. She smiled, and then went inside to sleep.


End file.
